Total Drama Island: The Remake
by safeDbeginswiths
Summary: A SYOC story taking place ten years after the original series premiered, bringing back twelve of the original contestants as well as twelve new ones. (Your OCs!) Applications are closed! Thanks to everyone who applied! (rated T for safety)
1. Intro and Author's Note

The year is 2017. It's been ten long years since the past contestants of Total Drama Island began their adventure on Camp Wawanakwa, and now, it's time for them to start all over.

Welcome to Total Drama Island: The Remake. In this season contestants will be brought back to Camp Wawanakwa to relive many of the very first seasons challenges, along with some new ones. There will be two teams, the Screaming Bass and the Killer Gophers (just to switch things up). Chris McClean returns to host, and we bring on twelve brand new constestants as well as twelve contestants from the original series. The teams will be a mixture of both the new and old contestants and just like old times, each week, the person who does not receive a marshmallow will be eliminated. Do you have what it takes to survive and win 100,000 dollars?

 **A/N: Total Drama Island: The Remake is an** _ **interactive**_ **SYOC fiction. At the end of each chapter where someone is to be eliminated I will ask you to send me (via PMs) who your OC is choosing to vote off. If you do not respond I will make the decision based on who I think your character will pick - ditto for canon characters. If you are not okay with seeing your character eliminated I would not suggest putting them in this story. As a general note though, a character will only be eliminated once every 3-4 chapters (especially near the beginning) as I value character development and want to be able to provide your OCs with the respect and development they deserve!**

Application is available on my profile. Please submit through PM only!


	2. Episode One, Part One

**A/N: Hey pals so here's the first chapter of this here SYOC fanfiction majigger. I know it's posted very early but I was super excited to get the ball rolling and introduce the first 6 OCs as well as the first 6 canon characters coming back! It's important to note though that there are _STILL 5 OC SPOTS AVAILABLE_ and I'm looking for _3 FEMALE OCS AND 2 MALE OCS_! Anywho, this is the first fanfiction I've written in actual years, so any and all feedback is very much appreciated! Although I do ask that if you have any concerns about how I've portrayed your OC to PM me so that we can discuss back and forth that way! Thanks and enjoy!**

The sky was lit up with the bright sun and there was virtually no cloud in the sky as Chris McLean stood at the edge of the dock, hands on hips looking at the camera with a smile on his face.

"Hello faithful viewers! As I'm sure we all know it's been an excruciating, long ten years since we started this show waaay back in the day. Luckily for you boys and girls looking for some eye candy, I haven't aged a day." Chris winked, a charming smile still plastered on his face. "We are gathered here today, on this all too familiar dock to bring back some familar faces, and some new campers that were crazy enough to sign the waivers! So, without wasting another moment, I welcome you all to Total! Drama! Island! The Remake! Because all great things in life are remade eventually, right?"

Chris forced a small chuckle for the sake of the television show, already in distaste over the script. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he lifted his hand as if to block the sun as he looked at something off in the distance "Ah! Our first contestant! A new face, but, well, that seems to be about all they have going for them."

Stepping off of the boat that had just arrived on the dock was a tall, lanky young man wearing white sneakers, faded blue jeans, and simple red t-shirt. He had short dark blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and very young, boyish features. Grabbing his bags with both hands, he walked towards Chris looking around before realizing he was the first to arrive.

"Aaaand you must be Michael!" Chris called out, once again feinging both energy and excitement for the sake of the show.

"That's me!" The boy, now introduced as Michael smiled happily. "And I'm super excited to be here!" Looking around with wide eyes, he tried his best to take it all in. "This camp looks so cool! Even cooler than on TV! Wow, this is the best!" Michael exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeeeeah, I can't imagine you'll be thinking that for long. Great attitude though, bud." Chris smiled and clicked his tongue, before turning his head to see that as one boat left, another arrived. "Aaaaand it looks like we have our first returning camper! Great to see you again, dude."

Rolling his eyes at Chris' words, Duncan stepped off the boat. He really hadn't changed much, save for a few new piercings and tattoos. "I can't believe I'm actually back at this crap stain of a camp." He grumbled moving to the side, his one bag in tow. "What're you looking at, fresh meat?" Duncan scowled at Michael, who didn't have the chance to answer as someone else pulled ashore.

Stepping onto the docks was a tall, light-haired gentleman, with close cut hair, and a relatively regular build. Taking a look around he paused for a moment only to be greeted by the host of the show.

"Daniel! Nice of you to join us." Chris spoke, keeping up his television host demeanor.

Flashing the host a charming smile, Daniel reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Chris." Turning to the two other competitors who'd already arrived, he continued to speak. "Nice to meet you gentleman as well. I look forward to working with and against you." He kept his smile in tact, moving towards the other males who were standing off to the sides, Duncan simply rolling his eyes at the other male's words, before having his eyes widened as the next boat pulled up. "Oh crap." The mohawaked young man muttered.

"Here comes trouble!" Chris smiled, laughing momentairly, before turning to face the next camper to climb onto the docks. "Welcome back, Heather. It's great to have you with us. Kinda."

Scoffing as she walked right past Chris, Heather rolled her eyes, "Save it for someone who cares, Chris." Wheeling her luggage behind her. "I see I'm the first woman here. Fitting since I'll be the last person to leave."

"Sure, sure, sweetheart. Save it for someone who cares." Duncan retorted, already sick of seeing her here.

Michael, who was watching the whole thing unfold turned to Daniel to ask, "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

Daniel had opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of more footsteps hitting the dock, followed by Chris announcing the next camper.

"Looks like we've got another fresh face! And like you're not the only female anymore, Heather. You must be Auden, welcome!"

The young woman who'd just appeared in front of them was of average height, slightly on the curvier side, with borderline ridiculously long brown hair tied up in a ponytail at the top of her head, showing off her ivory skin and greenish-grayish eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me," she, like the other newbies before her took her time to look around. "You must be Chris. You're a lot less attractive in person." Auden noted before moving on.

"Well, if I'd had known you'd say that I wouldn't have had you come on the show!" Chris responded defesnively. "You're also the only person here who thinks that." He responded smugly.

"Nah, Ponytail's got a point." Duncan smirked.

"I think you look great, Chris!" Michael all but yelled across the dock, a smile on his face.

"I'd agree with that. Have you been working out?" Heather questioned, clearly hoping that the compliments would give her some kind of leverge.

"Thank you, thank you. But you two will quickly learn that flattery will get you almost nowhere on this show. Though if you'd like to continue, I won't shoot it down." Chris smiled, winking in the direction of the two complimenters, just as another boat pulled up to the dock.

Taking in the bright sky around her, Bridgette stepped out contently on to the docks, a small, but seemingly genuine smile on her face. "Wow, it's pretty weird to be back here." The young woman chuckled nervously, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Welcome back, Miss Bridgette!" Chris smiled, "great to have you back!"

"It's pretty great to be back." Bridgette continued to smile, looking around noticing two very familiar faces right away.

"Seriously? _Her_?" Heather sneered. "Couldn't you find someone, I don't know, who actually has a personality? "

"Hey, let her be. If she wants to come back, let her." Daniel interjected, his charming demeanor still in tact, sending a genuine smile Bridgette's way.

"Yep. It was her choice to sign that waiver, so who are we to deny her of unavoidable misery here at good ole' Camp Wawanakwa?" Chris laughed, perhaps for the first genuine time since the cameras began rolling. "Anyways! Looks like we've got someone else joining the party."

A young man with long, shaggy dark brown hair reaching the back of his neck, and framing his blue eyes, pale skin and thin lips appeared in sight. He was tall and fairly lanky which was made obvious as he moved his luggage from the boat to the dock.

"Ahoy there, Griff! Nice to see you made it!" Chris welcomed the newest contestant.

"Thanks, Chris! I'm super pumped to be here!" Griff spoke, perhaps just a tad too loudly.

"Hey, HappyPants the second, have you met HappyPants the first?" Duncan nodded towards Michael, who up until that point, had been smiling ecstatically.

"You say happy like it's a negative thing." Michael spoke, surprised anyone would see it in a negative way.

"I'd say I'd agree, but I wouldn't know. I've never felt it." Auden, who had thought she'd made it clear she was joking, smirked. Though it only earned her an odd look from everyone on the dock beside her, and a small laugh from Duncan that had escaped him despite the odd look on his face.

"Moving on!" Chris spoke and clapped his hands together loudly, trying to pull all focus back on him - just the way he liked it. Looking at who had seemed to be arriving on the boat next, Chris leaned over to one of the producers before speaking relatively quietly, "who invited this guy back?"

Heavy boots clunking onto the dock, toque in tact, Ezekiel walked towards all the others on the dock, a dumb smile on his face.

"Hey, 'Zekeil! I see you decided to come back. Bold move, man. Bold move." Chris nodded.

"Yeah, eh! I've had a lot of life experience in the past few years. I'm a changed man, eh." Ezekiel smiled and nodded proudly.

"Yeah, you know sleeping with your cousins doesn't count as expanding life experiences, right?" Heather sneered, clearly unhappy to see him back, causing Bridgette's eyes to go wide, and Griff and Michael looking at each other with confused expressions.

Chris, electing to ignore this comment, simply moved on. "Oh, would ya look at that? Yet another newbie. Ladies and gent, welcome to the stage, er dock - Frankie!"

A large man with fairly defined muscle stepped onto the dock, looking everyone over carefully. His physique was intimidating but the way he simply didn't say anything or seem to have any sort of reaction made a few of the campers uncomfortable, despite his average short, curly brown hair and big brown eyes.

"What's up, big guy? Glad you could be here." Chris smiled, nodding towards him, though Frankie meerly offered him a small 'sup' nod in turn, before making his way to stand with his other contestants, doing his best to not associate with Chris.

"Okaaay then." Chris chuckled nervously as the other contestants simply looked around, all just waiting for the moment to pass and the next contestant to show up. Luckily they didn't have to wait around too long, as the next camper jumped out of her boat, giving a long battle scream as she did so.

"Izzy! Nice to see you're back!" Chris chuckled, "we love a good crazy. Really brings those ratings up."

"Ha! Thanks for having me back Chris! You know living in the wild for the last 30 years has really taught me some stuff about survival instinct."

"Izzy..." Bridgette began slowly, "you're only 26."

"You have NO PROOF of that!" Izzy screamed back at Bridgette, who she'd barely recognized after not seeing any of these people for several years. "Wow, did the cast change this much? I don't recognize half of you."

"That's because half of us are new." Griff did his best to explain with a wide smile. "We've never seen you either. Well, not in real life at least."

"You've seen me other places?!" Izzy questioned, almost frantically. "Well, don't tell anyone else you saw me, alright?"

Before he had the chance to respond Chris was once again speaking up. "Hey! Look! The next contestant. And thank goodness for that." He muttered the last sentence.

Stepping onto the docks was another redhaired female, though hers was more somewhere between blonde and red, unlike the fire-headed woman before her. She also held herself with poise and dignity, moving her hand to run through her hair as she smiled widely for the cameras, accentuating her pale skin and blue eyes.

"Madison! Great to see ya. Welcome to camp." Chirs introduced her.

"Chris! It's an honor to be here." She paused to look and smile at the other campers. "And it's an honor to be here competing with you guys!"

"Looks like we've got ourselves a grade A class pet." Duncan smirked, already partially annoyed with the way she was presenting herself.

Madison turned and faced Chris once more, ignoring the comment from Duncan. "But the biggest honor is to be here and see you in person, Chris. You're much more attractive in real life."

"Ha! See! _Someone_ gets it!" Chris exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Auden who'd just moments earlier had said the opposite of Madison.

"Ugh, get a room." Auden responded simply sneering at Madison who appeared to be very heart-eyes over the host.

Once again ignoring the comments directed her way, Madison moved over to the side with her luggage, finding a spot by Izzy to stand, doing her best to not to make eye contact with the other female.

"Aaaand here come the last contestant before we move to commercial break! And she's...by herself?"

Petite feet stepped onto the dock, as a surprisingly poised-looking Katie appeared before the other campers. "Hiya Chris! Great to be back! I'm so excited! So, _so_ excited!"

"Annnd we're excited to have you. But uh, you do know Sadie isn't coming back, right?" Chris spoke cautiously, not wanting to see any waterworks.

"Oh, silly! Sadie and I are still great pals but I decided that it was time for me to be a grown up." She nodded informatively.

"Well, hate to burst your bubble but you came to the wrong place to do that!" Chris chuckled. "Good luck, anyways, though."

"Oh my god, wait. This is like those stories you hear about the conjoined twins who cut off the ugly sister to live a happier life. Congrats on losing your ugly conjoined sister, Katie!" Izzy spoke excitedly, not realizing how rude her words may have came across.

Katie opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by Chris speaking loudly towards the camera.

"And there you have it, folks! Our first 12 campers have arrived! And we still have 12 more to go! Who's gonna come back to shake up some drama and who's crazy enough to come here for the first time?! Stay tuned for more Total! Drama! Island! The Remake!"


	3. Episode One, Part Two

**A/N: Hey pals! I wanna start by saying thanks to everyone for getting your apps in so quickly as well as telling me about your excitement for this story - it really puts my mind in a good place! (Also special shoutout goes to the homie FizzyStarburst for going out of her way to send me an OC that she dubbed 'a filler'. Honestly what a great pal - she's also writing a Total Drama SYOC so check it out! #spon) I just wanted to make note that although I've pretty well uploaded the first two chapters back-to-back it's more of a way to get the characters out there and for you to get to know them because at the bottom of this chapter you'll see a second A/N where I ask you to send me something to introduce the 'interactive' side of this! (More details below). But from here on out the chapters will be posted a bit more sporadically and will have a bit more structure to them. Like I said last time, I'd love to hear your guys' thoughts on the fic so far via revieeeeews. I will restate though, that if you have any concerns about how I may be portraying your character to come to me via PMs just so it's easier for me to understand what you'd like me to do and we can discuss and that sort of thing! (I also already have a few things planned for a few of the submitted OCs so if you feel like something about your OC is off that may be why!) Anyways, please enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all at the closing A/N!**

"Welcome back to Total! Drama! Island! The Remake! My name is Chris McLean. We've already met our first six newbies and out first six returning campers, but now it's time we meet the other half!" He announced, his voice forcefully ecstatic and charismatic as he spoke with a charming smile to the camera.

The first 12 campers had arrived and although people like Michael, Griff, Izzy and Katie all seemed excited to see who'd be showing up, others like Duncan, Auden, Heather and Frankie all seemed uninterested. Duncan's stance changed on this though, when he looked up to see who had just stepped onto the dock.

"'Sup party people?!" Geoff exclaimed, clearly wildly excited to be back. "Man, this place hasn't changed a bit!"

"That's exactly what we were going for." Chris smiled, winking. "Just as awful as ever."

"Geoff, man! _You_ haven't changed a bit." Duncan laughed. "Nice hat dude." He pointed out nodding towards the cowboy hat atop the blonde's head.

"Ha! Yeah, dude. Gotta keep up the ole' _aesthetic_ as they say." Geoff laughed in turn.

"Literally nobody says that." Heather interjected, rolling her eyes.

Ignoring this though, Geoff moved on, his eyes fixated on looking at all the other campers who'd arrived and he'd found that his face flushing bright pink when he saw that Bridgette was staring at him, her jaw dropped ever so slightly.

"Oh, uh, hey...Bridge." Geoff acknowledged her awkwardly, a hand going to scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Oh, uh...hi?" Bridgette responded somehow more awkwardly than he had spoken to her.

Michael, who was evidently clueless to their entire history awkwardly leaned over to whisper to anyone who would listen, "Is...is there something weird with them?"

All this earned him was an eye roll from the few people around him, and a stifled laugh and headshake from Daniel who was looking over at him, confused.

"Well, that's enough awkwardness. For now. We'll come back to it eventually though." Chris chuckled. "But for now, everybody welcome the next camper! I'd say it's nice to see you Steve...but right now I'm smelling you way more than I'm seeing you." Chris cringed as the male walked past him.

Steve was a taller guy, and a little on the chubby size. He also appeared to not have bathed in sometime as he was literally covered in mud. He did have brown hair and brown eyes - or at least that's what the cast and crew assumed, given that they couldn't get past the smell, and the few that could couldn't really tell past the dirt.

"Suh dude," he nodded at Chris, a lazy smile painted on his face, walking towards the other contestants, who as he approached, all took a few steps away trying to avoid the smell.

"Ewwww," Katie stuck her nose in the air, turning to Madison who was standing next to her. "Please tell me you're smelling this too."

"I wish I wasn't," Madison responded turning away as if it would help the unrelenting scent. (It didn't.)

"Ugh. Okay. Moving on." Chris shook his head, internally raging at the producers for letting this guy on the show. "But hey, as an apology for...whatever he was. I present to you all - our next returning camper! Looking great as ever, buddy."

Justin, who had just stepped off the boat and onto the dock, flashed a smile making everyone turn their head towards him. With all eyes on him, the tanned, beautiful young man continued flashing his gorgeous smile making all who saw swoon. Nobody could take their eyes off of him, and he simply walked over, taking a place next to the other contestants, most of them who had turned thier head to follow him.

"Ahem!" Chris called out wanting all the attention back on him. "We have someone else arriving and _I'm_ the host here! So all eyes need to be on _me_!"

Recollecting the contestants attention for just a moment, Chris continued on with introducing the next camper. "Everyone! Please welcome Robin!"

Stepping onto the docks was a curvaceous young woman, wearing jeans and a white t-shirt to show off her body. Her natural blonde hair was cut into a pixie cut and her blue eyes popped against her pale skin.

"Hey guys! Wow, it's so weird to finally be here! Good weird though." She smiled widely.

"Jesus, not another Positive Polly. We already have two of those in male forms." Auden nodded towards Michael and Griff. "Not to mention the two...abnormaly positive ones." She shot looks towards Madison and Daniel.

"Are you always this cynical?" Bridgette questioned genuienly concerned.

"Yeah, that's no way to get through life, bruh." Geoff added in, before turning to offer Bridgette a sheepish smile.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Auden reponded with a shrug.

"So uh, I'm just gonna go stand over there." Robin laughed, electing to ignore...whatever it was that just happened and choosing to not dive into the negativity.

"Well, Auden, if you're looking for less happy people, I've got some good news for you! Everybody please welcome back, Eva!"

The woman who seemed to have only gotten larger in the past few years stomped angrily onto the dock. "That's right, kids. I'm back. Hope you're all packed." She spoke bitterly, the words falling from her mouth like acid.

"God...she's...awful?" Madison whispered to Katie, a smile on her face as if to hide the fact that she was talking too negatively.

Following her lead, Katie smiled back at her before speaking in turn, "Oh yeah, she's terrifying. She can pretty much break like, literally any human limb. With one hand. In 20 seconds. Or less."

Nodding as Katie spoke, Madison took this all into consideration before her thoughts were interrupted by Eva who'd seen them speaking. "And what are you two tiny butterflies whispering about?" She questioned unhappily.

"Just about how strong you look! Wow, what great muscle mass you must have." Madison smiled nodding her head as she looked the muscular woman up and down.

"True. But flattery will get you nowhere. And quickly." Eva spoke, her words sharp and menacing.

Trying to take the attention away from the situation happening on the other side of the dock (and as a way to stop Eva from hurting a contestant - something he could potentially have to speak for in a court of law) Chris drew attention to the next person to arrive. "Hark! I doth believe I do see our next camper! Piper! Welcome!"

Stepping off the boat was a gorgeous woman - tall, thin, very pale with light blue eyes that popped beautifully against her raven coloured hair. As she walked past Chris she simply ignored him, narrowing her eyes to look at both the campsite and the other campers.

"Ugh," she began with a disgusted look on her face. "I thought it would be bad, but this has completely blown away all my expectations of just how gross this place would really be. I don't know how I ended up in a place like this, I -" she tried to continue but was cut off by Chris.

"I know how you ended up here," he began with a sly smile. "You signed the waivers. Just like eveeeeryone else."

"Please, never compare me to this second hand freakshow ever again." Piper rolled her eyes before moving towards them, as she caught Steve gazing over at her. "Take a picture, tubby. It will last longer."

"Someone's fiesty," Daniel chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, I am. So please, do yourself a favor and don't test me." She replied back quickly.

"Alright, public school, calm down." Auden muttered, only being heard by the few people around her.

"What school?" Michael questioned, trying to get in on the joke but was advised by Daniel to just let it go.

"Well uh, thanks for that...interesting introduction, Piper. Next up, the gentle giant is back! Everyone say hi to DJ!"

Walking onto the dock, DJ paused to breathe in the 'fresh' Wawanakwa air. "Wow. It even smells the same!" He laughed.

"Dude! No way!" Geoff called out making himself recognized by his old friend.

"Geoff! Man, it has been years since I've seen you. What you been up to?" DJ Grinned widley, as he made his way over to hug the blonde male.

"Ugh, if I knew this was gonna be so...sweet I would have brought a barf bag." Eva sneered as she watched the events unfold.

"I dunno, I think it's kinda nice! Gives me hope that maybe we'll all find our own Geoff or DJ someday," Robin responded, laughing lightly.

"I don't think I remember asking for your opinion." Eva responded, her short temper showing.

"Right then. I'll just shut up now." Robin laughed once more, this time more awkwardly.

"Moving on!" Chris announced sticking a finger in the air. "Let us welcome the next contestant - our last male newbie, I'd like to add. Here he comes!"

Stepping onto the dock and towards Chris and the other campers was a relativley tall male, with light skin and contrasting dark, curly hair and blue eyes. He wore long black pants with a single chain on them, and a white t-shirt with a music note printed on. He smiled comfortably as he arrived.

"Welcome, welcome, Lucas! Glad to see you could make it!" Chris introduced the previously unknown male.

"Thanks, man! It's uh, it's good to be here." He smirked taking a long look at the other campers before continuing his walk towards them, opting for a place in the back.

"Alright, tall, dark and brooding. Watch where you're stepping," Heather rolled her eyes as he passed her.

Lucas had opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Chris who had began to introduce the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to yo-" but just as he had interrupted Lucas, Chris was interrupted by the last male camper to arrive.

"The kid is back!" Cody stuck his hands up in the air as though he was waiting for some sort of response. Unfortunately, all he had gotten was a pity clap from DJ. Paying no mind though, he simply walked towards the quickly growing group of campers. "And I see lots of gorgeous ladies have already arri-"

Keeping up with the tradition of interrupting, Piper put up a hand as if motioning for him to stop everything. "Don't even try it, kid."

Shying back, Cody decided on just taking a spot among the other campers and keeping his mouth closed for the time being.

"Looks like we've got ourselves another camper!" Chris exclaimed loudly, once again bringing the attention back to him. "Everybody say hi to Shelby!"

The petite woman smiled somewhat awkwardly as she looked at all the people on the docks. "I see most of the group has already arrived? Interesting." She spoke simply, not paying much mind to Chris at all, opting to ignore him. Shelby was very petite and had her dark brown hair styled in a pixie cut bob, framing her narrow hazel eyes, light freckles, and thin lips perfectly.

"Looks like someone's observant," Duncan responded to her, figuring what she had said was an obvious statement, earning a light, stifled laugh from Auden who for the most part had been standing beside him, but quickly found herself standing in front of him as he muttered the words, "Oh crap" prior to grabbing her shoulders, and hiding behind Auden like a shield.

"Dude! What the fu-" she began but was quickly distracted as she noticed who had just appeared on the dock before them.

"Hello fellow campers! It's a pleasure to be back!" Courtney announced loudly, a wide smile plastered across her face.

"Welcome back, Courtney! I'm a little surprised to see you here." Chris admitted honestly.

"What can I say? I live for competition. And I plan to win this time, since I don't see Harold anywhere around to screw up my life." She ended her sentence a bit dramatically before rolling her eyes. "Though I do see Duncan hiding behind that girl like the _coward_ he is." She sneered.

Duncan, who realized he'd been called out, cursed under his breath before turning to Auden. "Thanks for nothing." He groaned.

"Hey! Leave me out of this. I'm not the one who just got wrecked by a girl in business casual attire, alright?" She retorted, moving now so that she was once again beside him instead of in front of him.

"Jeez, does everyone here know everyone?" Michael questioned, looking around, and was clearly very confused.

Laughing, Griff simply spoke, "You do know that half of these people were on this exact same show, like ten years ago, right?" He questioned, a realtive happy, but confused expression on his face.

"What? No? Did you know that?" Michael's eyes went wide.

"Uh, yeah," Griff continued to laugh. "I was pretty sure everyone knew that. Oh well. Gives you a chance to go into it blind." He shrugged.

"Enough of this chit chat!" Chris called out, "we only have one more contestant left? Or should I say...two?!"

"What do you _mean_ two?" Heather narrowed her eyes, but quickly found her answer as two women, looking realitvely similar stepped off the boat, elbows linked.

"Everyone please welcome - Tia and Mia!" Chris announced.

"Woah! It's just like Katie and Sadie!" Izzy observed. "Except they actually look the same and they're not totally in the same clothes. Which one do you think is the ugly one that's gonna get removed from the other?!"

"You...you can't just ask stuff like that." DJ commented, furrowing his eyebrows together.

Ignoring these comments, the two gorgeous, toned, olive skinned twins made their way onto the dock. Mia was slightly taller than the other, but by nothing more than a couple of inches, but they shared the same shimmery dark brown hair, and big, brown, beautiful eyes.

"Welcome ladies!" Chris exclaimed, looking them both up and down.

"Yeah, hi." Tia responded, ignoring him, instead looking at all the other contestants.

"I hate to interrupt, but I don't see how this is going to work." Courtney spoke up, causing Heather to roll her eyes dramatically. "I've already counted and we seem to have 23 people here already, so adding two more creates 25 which is an uneven number."

Nodding as she listened, Madison too spoke up, "Yeah, isn't that going to be an unfair advantage? Not that I'm judging your decision or anything." She smiled charmingly.

"Well, thanks for not judging my decision, because here's where things get interesting! Tia and Mia!" Chris turned to face them, as they too turned on their heels looking up at the host. "You came together on this show, and on this show, you will compete together. You will act as one, count it - one contestant. You will get one vote between the two of you, when one of you loses a challenge, you both lose, and you will need to work as one person on all challenges, as well as enduring preeetttyyy much the whole competition as one person. Capeesh?"

"Oh! That sounds...pretty doable." Mia nodded agreeing to what Chris had explained.

"What?! No! That's not what I signed up for!" Tia argued.

"Actually, it is. Always read the fine print, Tia. Always read the fine print." Chris nodded knowingly. "Besides! You're causing drama with your sister already which is great for views!" he chuckled before the two twins walked over with the rest of the contestants (Tia, slumping), as Chris turned to speak to them all.

"Look around, kids! These are your cabin buds, teammates, enemies, and friends for the whole duration of this competition. Choose your alliances wisely. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Because this is reality TV, dudes. And there is 100,000 big ones on the line. Now head on over to the firepit, which, if you are unfamiliar with, ask someone who knows where they're going, and we'll start seperating you campers into teams!"

With the campers looking at each other, and soon trailing off, Chris turned back to the cameras. "And you, my dear viewers, stick around! Because there is still so much to come on this episode of Total! Drama! Island! The Revamp!"

 **A/N: So! Now that all of the contestants are here, your first task of writers, to make this story more interactive (because this isn't my story - your OCs!) is to look at the contestants and send me a PM explaining your OCs first thoughts on them. (PLEASE THROUGH PM. FEEL FREE TO POST YOUR OWN THOUGHTS ON THE CHARACTERS VIA REVIEWS BUT YOUR OCS SHOULD BE THROUGH PM) You don't have to go through absolutely all of them, but even a few words to describe most of them would be great! I know this may seem tedious, but I truly am someone who believes in developing characters and you know your OCs better than I do! Simply go through and tell me what they think of certain characters! Please remember though, that it is not YOUR opinion as a writer - it's your characters.  
I'd also like you to let me know if there are any characters you'd see that your OC dislikes, thinks is nice, wants to be friends with, thinks is cute, etc! You'll have until the next chapter is posted (so realistically 2-5 days) to send me in your characters opinions before I go on and write without including it, and making my own decisions based on what I know about your OCs.  
I also ask that although it's fun (and admittedly easier) to simply write about the canon characters, this IS A SYOC FIC, so I'd really love to hear your OCs thoughts on the other OCs!  
For any questions please feel free to IM me and I look forward to hearing from you all!**


	4. Episode One, Part Three

**A/N:** **Wow where tf have I been right? To anyone at all invested in this story sorry for the delay! I know it's been a few months but I really liked this story and (with some inspiration from FizzyStarburst) I decided to try to progress it! If this chapter feels like it's a little off, I apologize! I began writing it months ago, sort of let it just sit there and then finished it today. I would also like to ask anybody who submitted an OC to let me know if you're still reading, whether that's by review or PM, just let me know! This is just so I know who to reach out to when it comes time to start voting people off! (Because like I mentioned previously I'd like you to vote for your OC to keep things more fair!) Anyways, sorry again for the delay and if I still have a few people reading I will do my best to update more frequently!**

All of the campers were gathered around the campfire pit, some looking at it enthusiastically with wide eyes, as they had seen it on the show many times, others looking at it with distaste as they can remember the specific time they didn't get their marshmallow (whether or not it was deserved.) Calling all of the contestants out of their thoughts, Chris clapped his hands loudly directing all attention to himself.

"Alrighty, my camper dudes! It is time to assign teams! For those of you who don't know how this works I will now be dividing you up into teams, starting wiiiith," Chris paused for dramatic effect, "the Screaming Bass!"

Rolling her eyes, Heather interjected, "Are you really just using the same names from ten years ago? But slightly switching them around?"

"You bet your bottom dollar we are! So if I could continue without any more interruptions that'd be great!" Chris exclaimed, eyes narrowing just slightly towards Heather. "When I call your name, stand up, and walk over to the left side, where you and all your teammates will join forces. Starting with the newbies! Griff! Shelby! Frankie! Auden! Lucas! Aaaaand our lovely twins, Tia and Mia!"

The seven campers all stood up to move to where Chris has directed them. Once they were all gathered together, Griff went ahead an introduced himself again. "Hey! So uh, I'm Griff."

"Congratulations?" Lucas murmured to himself while Griff managed not to hear and continued.

"I guess we're a team, so that's pretty cool! It's gonna be rad getting to know everyone." He concluded with a nod.

"We're certainly...an interesting group so far." Shelby nodded and smiled politely, trying to not stir the pot, but not trying to pretend that she was overtly excited about it all.

"Let's not all sit here and agree to be friends though, alright? Never works out that way." Frankie surprised everyone by speaking up.

"Oh, he speaks." Auden's eyebrows raised, slightly but genuinely surprised.

"I'd agree with him, though. He's got the right mindset." Lucas piped up, but Auden was already preocupied with something else.

"So like," she was turned talking Mia and Tia, her arms crossed over her chest, "How often do you guys get asked for threesomes?"

Mia giggled at this, though Auden couldn't tell if it was just to be polite or not, and Tia opened her mouth, seemingly with an actual answer but was cut off by Chris.

"Ahem! This is not 'The View', and I am not Whoopi. It is Total Drama and I'm Chris and I need all eyes on me if you wanna hear the rest of your team!" He spoke loudly, but regained the crowds attention. "Our returning campers joining the Screaming Bass will be," the host once again paused for dramatic effect, "DJ! Bridgette! Duncan! Izzy! Cody! Aaaaand Eva!"

"Nice!" DJ called out, highfiving first Bridgette, and then Duncan, as they, along with their teammates made their way over to the newbies.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you lot again," Eva grumbled, clearly already aggravated with her teammates.

"Hey, could be worse. We could have Ezekiel again," Bridgette spoke, cringing at the thought, but spoke low enough that only her fellow teammates could hear her.

"Wow, I was a Gopher for so long...I'm excited to have my new Bass family!" Cody exclaimed loudly.

"Yo, mini man, you're at a ten, and I need you at like...a six." Auden called out.

"Hey, take 'er easy, gorgeous. I'm here now, you can relax." Duncan spoke far too loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the general vacinity as he made his way over, nudging Auden playfully as the other team (who hadn't actually been put into their team yet) all looked up at the scene.

"And I'm also here now," Auden paused before turning to hover her lips next to his ear, "SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL." She shouted painfully loudly into his ear.

Courtney, who of course had seen the whole thing unwind rolled her eyes dramatically before raising her hand high in the air. "Excuse me! Chris? Are we going to continue with this foolishness or can we please have the next team assigned?"

"Alright, alright, calm down. Moving on!" Chris once more clapped his hands together loudly returning the attention to himself. "On the Killer Gophers! Our newbies arrrrrre, Michael! Piper! Daniel! Madison! Steve! Aaaaand Robin!"

The six, newly-dubbed Killer Gophers all moved to the right side of the host, looking each other up and down carefully, before Madison began to speak. "I, for one, would just like to say I greatly look forward to being on a team with you all." She smiled sweetly.

"Heck yeah! It's gonna be great! It's gonna be like one big sleepover every night! Heck yeah!" Michael pumped a fist in the air, clearly overly-excited to be here.

"Did you really need to say 'heck yeah' twice?" Piper rolled her eyes, not trying to disguise her annoyance.

"Heck yeah!" Michael responded to her, a large smile on his face, not quite picking up on her annoyance.

"Leave, the kid alone. He's just excited to be here. Is that such a crime?" Robin spoke up, defending her new teammate.

"I'd have to agree. It's not worth stirring the pot just yet. If we want to succeed, for now, we're going to have to do it as a team, right?" Daniel spoke, a charming smile on his lips.

"Agreed." Madison nodded, a somewhat serious look on her face.

"Sure." Steve shrugged, not thinking much of any of it, as all of his teammates took a step away from him.

"MOVING. ON." Chris screamed over the contestants, struggling to keep the focus on himself. "This leaves you all as the returning campers on the Killer Gophers! Katie! Geoff! Courtney! Justin! Heather! And Ezekiel!"

The returning campers couldn't help but groan as Ezekiel's name was called with theirs, as they all slumped their way over to their new teammates.

"Nice to be here with you all!" Courtney spoke, clearly trying to make a good first impression.

"Yo, I'm just excited to be back with two of the ole' bass." Geoff chuckled, moving in to stand between Courtney and Katie, looking at them with somewhat of a smile on his face.

"And I'm excited to see my dock friend! Madison! Hi!" Katie called out ecstatically, waving her hand frantically.

"Do you two...know each other?" Heather sneered looking them both over, her eyes furrowed together.

"We just met! But we're already becoming super fast friends! Right?" Katie smiled wide, looking over to Madison with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Oh, uh, we sure are!" Madison smiled back, her smile only faltering for a second before she managed to pull it back together.

"Alright! Enough of the chit chat! You will all have time to meet and catch up as we move on to the cabins. Which we will be doing right now!" Chris spoke, flashing his typical host smile to the cameras. "Follow me, campers!"

The campers, all still relatively unsure of what to expect fully walked, looking around at their new teammates awkwardly, already trying to make up their mind on who they could align with and who to stay far away from.

Arriving at the old, rickety cabins the contestants all took a long look at them, most of them not speaking. Whether it was their first time seeing these cabins in real life, or giving them severe flashbacks to when they were here many moons ago, majority of the campers were left speechless.

"This. Is. Awesome!" Michael grinned widely, looking around. "Right guys?!" He turned to his teammates, met only with a pity smile from Katie and Geoff, a small forced nod from both Madison and Daniel, and confused, borderline judgmental looks from Heather and Piper.

"Glad you think so, Michael! Because this will be your home for the next few weeks - or for however long the other campers choose to keep you around." Chris smirked before further introducing the cabins. "Here on the left we have the Screaming Bass, and on the right the Killer Gophers! Boys get one side, girls get the other. There are 8 bunks in each cabin which means at least 2 of you on each side will need to be top bunk. Bathrooms are all communal and located right over there. Now go get settled and meet at the meal hall in 30 minutes!"

"Uh, Chris?" Griff rose his hand politely, though somewhat awkwardly. "What if we don't know where the meal hall is yet?" He laughed a bit, trying to still get a grip on all that was happening.

"Ah! Great question, my dude. Which brings me to your first task! Old campers! You must find a new camper to take under your wing. New campers! Same thing but vice versa. This will help both you and your camper pal in the long run. And old campers, you will need to show the new campers around good ole Wawanakwa throughout the competition. Help 'em feel at home and all that. You will have until the first challenge to find your camper." Turning to the twins, Chris continued speaking, "Tia and Mia, since you're both working as one, you will only need one old camper."

"Full offence," Heather began, not afraid to show her distaste for all of this, "but what's the point of this?"

"The point, dear Heather, is that you will find an alliance. Someone to help you, who you will help in return. So choose wisely. Now go get settled and find your new best friend! I'll see you soon, campers!"

"Heck yeah!" Michael exclaimed excitedly once more, "Chris MacLean's best friend race!" He was once again only met with looks of pity, and then soon was pushed around somewhat as all of the campers made their way into the cabins to begin getting unpacked.

Running to catch up, the young male looked around excitedly as he became the first person to enter the male's side of the cabin. "Cool!" He grinned widely. "Dibs on top bunk!" He threw his things on the bed looking around.

"Sweet attitude, man." Geoff commented, setting his stuff under Michael's bed without thought. "You know, so many people come into this game and are just so...negative, bruh. But you're not like that. That's rad, man. That's rad."

"Thanks! I just don't see the point in being so negative! Life is a fun party and everyone's invited!" Michael laughed slightly.

"Yes! Dude! That's exactly it! Man, you're gonna be a riot." Geoff chuckled in turn, reaching up to high five the other male, but quickly pulled it away to cover his nose and mouth as Steve walked by.

Without much word or thought, Steve simply placed his bags on a bunk on the other side of the room. "Suh," he nodded as he walked by, Geoff and Michael nodding polietely back before looking at each other, both grateful that his bunk was on the other side of the room.

Following the smelly large man, Ezekiel walked in, placing his things on the bed next to Steve's. Geoff called Ezekiel over to him for a second before whispering, "dude...don't you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Ezekiel questioned, a confused look on his face as he looked back over to Steve, shrugging slightly then continuing to unpack.

Following Ezekiel was Daniel who smiled walking in, "Wow, it's almost a full house in here already." He noted, moving his things to the last free bottom bunk, closest to Michael and Geoff's shared bunk bed. "I look forward to bunking with you guys...and showering." He tried to hint at Steve.

Although Michael and Geoff nodded in agreement, Ezekiel didn't catch the drift and instead simply stated, "That's weird, eh."

Daniel, Michael and Geoff all shared a look, though they were soon distracted by the last male to walk in.

"Justin, 'sup man?" Geoff greeted with a smile and a small 'sup nod.

"Good to be here." Looking around at the available bunks, they were all top and he figured his best bet would be to bunk with Daniel than either Ezekiel or Steve. "Guess we're bunk buddies now." Justin smiled charmingly at the other male.

"Guess we are." Daniel smiled back just as charmingly, as all 6 males began unpacking.

On the female side of the cabin, Katie had been the first one in, and as soon as she saw Madison began calling out. "Hey! Hey Madison! Do you want top or bottom bunk?!" She waved her hands excitedly, despite the other female being a mere few feet away.

"Bottom." Madison stated sharply though not unkindly.

"Eeee! I'm so excited we're on the same team! And I'm even more excited because I can pick you as my new camper and I can be your old camper and it's gonna be so much fun!" Katie exclaimed excitedly moving to the top bunk.

"Oh. I mean, yeah! It'll be great!" Madison smiled, forcing the enthusiasm a bit, but knowing that at the end of the day Katie would be easy to work with.

"We're just gonna be super besties! I'm so excited!" Katie grinned, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Already replacing the old bestie are you?" Heather spoke smugly, rolling her luggage into the cabin, placing her bags on the bed closest to theirs.

"Oh, leave her alone." Courtney rolled her eyes, following Heather into the cabin. "She just likes making new friends." She smiled kindly.

"This is the only 'new' friend she's ever made." Heather rolled her eyes. "Besides, the 'new friend' is probably being held against her will."

"Guys...Katie and I are literally right here." Madison spoke up, laughing slightly trying to not show that she was getting somewhat annoyed at being talked about like she wasn't in the room.

The attention was away from this situation though, as Piper walked in, looking around with a somewhat displeased look on her face. "Well this is...quaint." She sneered slightly.

"That's putting it lightly." Heather rolled her eyes, but looked at Piper with a small smirk. She had remembered her from her dock arrival and decided she wanted to work with her. "You get used to it. Sort of." She shook her head.

"Still sounds like a crap deal to me." Piper muttered, but was interested to see that Heather hadn't completely dismissed her. "Mind if I bunk with you?"

"Be my guest." Heather half smiled, "I feel like we could get along great."

"You mean the way you got along with Beth and Lindsay?" Courtney raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Although she had opened her mouth to retort, Heather was interrupted by another camper walking in.

"Oh, uh, hi!" Robin smiled. "Oh sweet, I get my own bunk!"

"Congrats? And you're welcome." Piper retorted, nodding to the fact that she and Heather had decided to share a bunk.

"Um, thank you?" Robin smiled awkwardly.

"Just ignore her! Enjoy your own bunk!" Katie grinned kindly trying to make Robin feel welcomed.

"Thanks...it's Katie, right? Thank you. This whole day has been somewhat overwhelming, so thanks for being so kind. It's really nice!" Robin grinned gratefully.

"Don't get used to the nice. That's not the name of the game." Heather murmured, earning her a small snicker from Piper.

"Cool, great, it's all good." Robin smiled, saying that more for the sake of herself than anyone else, knowing that it was going to be a long few weeks - if she could make it that long.

In the Screaming Bass cabin, things were going about just as well.

The first on the boys side was Griff who happily walked in placing his things on the first top bunk he saw. Although he was somewhat sad that Michael, his first friend here wasn't on his team he knew that he would still meet lots of others and things would work out. Or at least that's what he thought until, Duncan strolled in, practically growling.

"Just as crappy as I remembered. Great." He muttered. Literally throwing his things onto the top bunk furthest from Griff's, Griff decided it would be best to be quiet and not say anything until at least the next camper walked in.

Unfortunately for him, the next camper made him feel just as uneasy. Frankie walked in the same sort of way that Duncan did, except that he was far more quiet, opting to not say anything as he threw his things on the bottom bunk next to Duncan.

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice boomed through the cabin next though, as DJ strolled in. "Aw, this place hasn't changed a bit!" Although he initially moved to bunk under Duncan, the mohawked young man stopped him.

"Oh. No. I don't think so big guy. I love that we're on the same team, I really do. But if someone gets to have their own bunk, it's gonna be me." Duncan explained, his voice dry.

Simply shrugging DJ looked around, one of the only people who did not want to bunk alone. Looking over at Griff he began to speak. "You cool if I bunk here with you, man?"

"Yeah, dude!" Griff grinned, speaking perhaps a bit too excitedly, "Go for it!"

"Yeah! Digging the energy!" He high-fived Griff before taking a seat on the bottom bunk.

As Lucas entered the cabin next, the men who were already inside barely heard him enter. "Hey guys," he spoke nonchalantly, taking the last free bottom bunk (since Duncan was set on nobody using his bottom bunk) and looked around at the people he would be living with. "We're...certainly a different group aren't we?"

"Hey, different can be good, right?" Griff smiled, shrugging slightly.

"That sounds like the kind of bull your mom told you when you said kids at school made fun of _you_ being different." Duncan half scoffed and half laughed.

"Dude, take it down a notch," DJ shook his head at his old friend, who only shrugged in turn.

Before anyone else even had a chance to say anything, the cabin doors once more flung open. "The kid is back!" Cody exclaimed too excitedly.

"Just because you keep saying it, doesn't make it cool." Duncan shook his head not even bothering to look at Cody or pay him any kind of attention.

"Hey, you just don't get it. But it's cool, it's cool. Now which one of you lucky gentleman get to share a bunk with me?" Cody chuckled confidently before looking around the room and seeing that neither Duncan nor Frankie seemed interested in having a bunk mate, so looking at Lucas desperately, Cody was happy that the other male offered a shrug and a small nod before hopping on the top bunk. "Look at us! We're all gonna be such good pals!"

On the other side of the cabin, Mia and Tia were the first to get inside, claiming a bunk bed as their own with Tia taking the top, and Mia the bottom. "I can't believe we have to do this whole competition as a team." Tia grumbled, still trying to wrap her head around everything that was happening.

"Is it really that bad? I feel like this could be beneficial for us! Plus, with an old camper, we could really make it work. Three heads are better than one." Mia smiled, unpacking her things.

"Only if we get a good third head." Tia mumbled.

As if on queue, running into the room, Izzy practically screamed, "THERE YOU ARE!"

"Where else would we be?" Mia giggled slightly.

"Where are any of us really? But NOT THE POINT! I have called dibs on you as my new camper. Campers? Whatever! We're gonna be a great team and no take backs now! Great! I'm gonna bunk right next to you guys!" Izzy once more practically screamed as she began unpacking, taking the top bunk.

"Well...that was easy." Mia shrugged, laughing slightly hoping that Tia agreed, though seeing the somewhat scared, shocked looked on her face, she had a feeling that Tia did _not_ agree.

Walking into the room next was Bridgette, who simply smiled, saying "Hi!", before moving all of her stuff to a bottom bunk on the far side of the room, not thinking too much about being back here again.

"Bridgette! Hey! We could get to be cabin mates again! How fun is that?!" Izzy spoke loudly and ecstatically.

"It's uh, it's great Izzy." She laughed, shaking her head.

Stepping into the cabin, Auden looked around skeptically before looking over at Izzy and asking, "Yo, can I bunk under you?"

"Of course you can!" Izzy grinned widely.

"You're...voluntarily sleeping under Izzy?" Bridgette questioned, trying to not come across as rude, though she definetely came across as confused.

"Yeah, I mean, it'll be the weirdest experience ever, which is great. Plus, it makes it a lot easier to do this." Auden put a finger up as if telling Bridgette to wait, as she moved one bunk over, now sitting on Mia's bunk, right next to her. Turning to the twin she simply asked, "So where do we stand on this whole threesome thing?"

Still not getting her answer, Shelby walked in next, stating her entrance with a simple, "Oh. This is...both exactly as I expected it would be and nothing like I expected. Interesting."

"Yeah, this camp is like that. It's always just as bad but somehow worse than you imagine it." Bridgette laughed lightly.

"Well, I appreciate the forewarning if nothing else," Shelby chuckled lightly in turn, placing her things on the last free bottom bunk, next to Bridgette.

Just as Auden was opening her mouth to repeat the same question she was interrupted by heavy, stomping foot steps, looking up to see Eva seemingly scanning the room.

"Hey. You." Eva stared straight into Shelby's eyes before continuing, "Move. That's my bunk."

"I-" Shelby started but was interrupted by Auden who was still sitting on Mia's bunk.

"Hey, in her defence, she was there first. You should have got here first." Auden shrugged.

"Excuse me?" Eva narrowed her eyes.

"Dude, just take a top bunk." Auden rolled her eyes, before turning to Mia who was now turned away trying to look away and clearly not be a part of this at all.

After a few long silences of the two alpha females staring at each other, Eva muttered, "Fine. But you're going to regret crossing me. Mark my words."

"Consider them, marked." Auden rolled her eyes once more. Before nudging Mia slightly, "Ha. This kid, right? Total riot." She chuckled. "Anyways take your time with that threesome answer but hopefully do it before Eva kills me. Cool, thanks."

Standing up, she moved back to her own bed and continued unpacking leaving an uneasy air in the cabin, as each camper in each cabin spent the next 20 minutes unpacking, trying to make the best of the situation and mentally preparing themselves for whatever awaited them in the meal hall.

 **A/N: So once again would like to apologize if this chapter seems off or rushed or anything, but I really wanted to get it up so we can kind of progress and get to the next, more fun parts! I'm also going to ask again for reviews or PMs if your OC is in this story and you're still reading it / plan to continue keeping up with it. Other than that reviews are always welcomed and encouraged, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Episode One, Part Four

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter (I was away for a while and am in the process of applying for a visa to move out of the country, so life's been a bit hectic) but it's here, and I promise the next chapter won't be as much as a gap! (Currently working on it as we speak). I just wanted to make a little note to say this chapter is sort of a bit of a filler? I just needed to write it to sort of move things along, and after this the story will start to actually progress. As always reviews are appreciated and encouraged, and I hope you enjoy!**

As they all began getting sorted, the two teams both headed out of their cabins and began walking towards the meal hall with their teammates, a few of the new camper and old camper pairings already being made up, though most were still left without a partner.

Frankie wasn't thinking much of it though, when he felt a pair of heavy footsteps fall into place beside him.

"Hey," Eva spoke, her tone dry and almost careless.

"Hi?" Frankie responded, his tone was slightly off-putting, though it was mainly because he was unsure as to why Eva was speaking to him.

"Listen, I don't like almost anyone else on our team. They all rub me the wrong way and if I have to pair up with almost any of them I will _actually_ lose my mind. But you appear to be strong and you don't look like you have time for nonsense which I appreciate. So what do you say?" She looked at him expectantly, putting her hand out for him to shake.

"There are worse people." He shrugged, shaking her hand, signing off on their new partnership. Meanwhile, a somewhat less simple conversation was happening on the same topic, just behind them.

"What's up, Little Legs?" Auden questioned, not even needing to look beside her to know that Duncan had ran to catch up with her and was now walking beside her.

"Little legs?" He looked down, shaking his head before turning back to her. "Look, I need to pick a piece of fresh meat to deal with, and you seem like the least fresh piece."

"What does that even mean?" Auden narrowed her eyes at him slightly before shaking her head. "Let me guess. You've already managed to piss most of the other people on this team off, and you know I'm gonna win this whole deal, so you figured it would be better to attach yourself to a winner than the rest of those public school rejects?"

"Bingo! Up until the you winning and public school reject bit, you lost me there. But come on," he nudged her, "We're both gonna make it far and we both don't take crap from anyone. With my expertise and your obvious need to be edgy and different we could kill this!"

"Fine." Auden agreed. "But only because I need to prove that I don't need to be edgy and different. I _am_ edgy and different."

"That's the spirit!" Duncan smiled, causing the same reaction in Auden as they high-fived.

Watching all of this from a distance caused a reaction in Courtney that she wasn't proud of. She of course, didn't know what they could have possibly been talking about, but she knew she didn't like it. Catching up to Daniel, she decided two could play at this game.

 **"** Hey!" She smiled happily, "Daniel, right?"

"Yeah. And you're Courtney, if memory serves correct." He smiled back one part charmingly and one part politely.

"I've been looking around and thinking a little bit and I feel like you're one of the strongest competitors. Not just on our team, but in the game at all! And since Chris is making us pick a new camper to take under our wing, I've chosen you!" Courtney's voice was hushed but ecstatic.

Although Daniel took a long moment to give her an answer he had a feeling he knew what he'd end up saying. He took into account that she was a good player, but seemed to be somewhat invested in what Duncan was doing all the time - something he was sure he could figure out to make a good thing. "Sure, Courtney. You've got yourself a deal and a partner." He continued to smile widely, deciding that this was a best case scenario for him.

Walking behind them was Bridgette who seemed slightly out of it. Noticing this, Griff pulled up beside her, just walking beside her for a short moment before finally speaking up. "Are you...are you okay? You seem sorta spacey. Not that there's anything wrong with that! But you just look like you could use some cheering up." He offered a small smile.

Politely smiling back, Bridgette shook her head slightly, "You noticed, huh? It's just...weird being back here. Just sort of makes certain thoughts come flooding back, you know?"

Pausing for a moment, Griff shook his head. "I don't actually know. But the best advice I can give you is to turn that frown upside down! If you get too in your own head, you just gotta get out, you know?" he shrugged happily.

Laughing, Bridgette nodded, "Yeah, you've got a point." Shaking her head as another small chuckle escaped her she turned back to Griff, "You know, I could see us getting along. What do you say? I'll be your old camper if you'll be my new one?"

"Deal!" Griff grinned excitedly, "That was way easier than I thought it'd be."

All members of all teams finally pulling up to meal hall, Chris was already waiting outside for them.

"Afternoon, campers! Glad to see a few of you have already become partners!" He looked around to see a few of the old campers clearly paired up with the new ones. "However, the challenge will be starting very soon which means!" Chris paused for dramatic effect, prior to clapping his hands together loudly, "It's time for you to pair up! So if you already have your old/new camper partnership figured out, please grab them and stand with them. Gophers over there," he pointed slightly to the left, "And bass over there!" he pointed to the right.

"Ooh! Yay! C'mon Mads!" Katie pulled who she had decided would be her new bff over to the beavers' designated side.

"Mads?" Madison questioned before smiling slightly as she got pulled, earning a small laugh from many of the other campers, and even Chris himself.

"Aw, I kind of feel bad for Madison." Bridgette placed a hand over her mouth as she tried to stifle a small laugh as she and Griff walked over to the Bass' side.

"I don't," Auden spoke up following them as she was followed by Duncan, "I don't trust her. She's too forcefully friendly...my money's on her being a robot."

"Are you joking? No way. An alien maybe, but not a robot." Duncan retorted, scoffing slightly.

"You're both insane." Eva spoke dryly but loudly, followed by Frankie.

"Ooh! Did someone say aliens?!" Izzy called out far too excitedly, dragging the twins along with her. "Also, hey guys! Look! I've got two partners! That's one more than each of you have! Hahaha!"

This, of course, earned a concerned look from Tia to her sister who hadn't even noticed until Tia nudged her. Mia in turn simply shrugged, knowing there wasn't anything they could do about it now.

"Wow, the bass are a mess." Courtney spoke loudly walking over to stand with Madison and Katie. "Good thing we've got this whole thing figured out already, right, Daniel?"

"Oh...yeah, of course." Daniel nodded and smiled, somewhat shocked, but more than anything aggravated that Courtney would throw him under the radar like that.

"Alright, alright, enough! Remember, the viewers are watching for me, not for you, so let's bring the camera back to _moi_." Chris spoke loudly. "Is that all the partners so far?" As he was met with silence he nodded. "Great! The rest of you have 2 minutes to pick and go stand with your team or else I will be picking for you! Ready? Go!"

Although most of the remaining campers were somewhat panicked (whether or not they would show it) Geoff and Michael simply looked at each other, before both of them saying "Dude?" in sync while also laughing and saying "heck yeah, dude!" also in sync, both high-fiving the other, making their way to stand with the rest of the already paired up members of the gophers.

Still standing there was Lucas, Shelby, Cody, and DJ for the bass, and Piper, Steve, Robin, Heather, Justin, and Ezekiel for the beavers. Looking around, Heather knew that she was going to have to act quickly or she would be stuck with someone horrible.

"Piper!" she called out suddenly, "What do you say?" Although she felt somewhat put on the spot, Piper nodded, putting a smile on for the cameras. She figured that Heather couldn't be dumb enough to really think she could manipulate her into doing her bidding. "Sure."

Linking their arms together, Heather began walking towards their team, speaking so quietly that nobody other than Piper could even tell she was speaking, "Follow my lead through this competition and we can destroy _everyone_."

Not paying attention to any of this, Ezekiel and Steve simply looked at each other and shrugged before walking together, following closely behind Heather and Piper.

Turning to Justin, Robin was slightly flustered, not expecting to be stuck with such an unarguably handsome man. "So, I uh...I guess we're together?"

"I guess so." Justin flashed a warm, kind smile, offering his hand which Robin sheepishly took as they both walked over to complete the pairs of the Killer Gophers.

"Looks like the Killer Gophers are all ready to go! Bass, you have 30 more seconds. Hurry it up! We're burning daylight, and my skin is sensitive." Chris practically whined, though he maintained a charming smile for the cameras.

DJ looked over to Lucas and offered a small but sincere smile. "We're already sharing a bunk - might as well spend a little more time together. Whattaya say?" His voice was cheerful and genuine.

Lucas looked around and realized that Cody was the only other original camper left. Given the options, he liked his chances with the big guy. "Sure. Why not?" Lucas shrugged and the two walked over to the other bass, leaving Shelby and Cody alone.

"Oh! Cool! Yeah, this was a good plan. Let everybody else run off. We got this. Right? Partner?" Cody smiled, nudging the female who he realized was his only choice for a new camper.

Pausing a moment to truly think it all over, Shelby realized that maybe she would be able to use this to her advantage. "Yep. it's gonna be great." Her voice was somewhat dull, but she smiled and walked in step with Cody over to their team nonetheless.

"Great! Now that we're all together...I have some great news for you!" Chris clapped his hands together, before being interrupted by Heather.

"Something tells me this is going to be better news for _you_ than it is for us." She sneered.

"Well, I, for one, believe Chris, and I can't wait to hear what he has to say." Madison piped up, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Madison! It's so nice to be appreciated!" Chris grinned back.

"Ugh, get a room." Heather crossed her arms over her chest, rolling her eyes as she spoke.

"Any! Ways!" As I was saying," Chris practically cut Heather off as he continued, "Of course one of the reasons for this new buddy system is so that yes, these newbies can get a little bit of a head start on getting to know the ole' Wawanakwa campgrounds. But! What would this show be without a little added drama? I mean, come on, it's in the title!"

This earned a confused look from mostly everyone, and then lead Michael to raise his hand sheepishly. "Uh, Mr. Chris...sir? What kind of drama?" He questioned, still a bit sheepish.

"Ah! I'm glad you asked Mr. Michael, sir." Chris winked before continuing on. "You and your partner will become very close...so close, in fact, that you will not be able to vote your partner off. Ever. So. I hope you chose wisely."

This brought a lot of different reactions in almost all of the campers. Katie squealed, while Madison tried her best to keep it together, Duncan and Auden looked at each other and simply shrugged, as did Ezekiel and Steve. Courtney simply smiled, and looked up at Daniel who greeted her in turn with a small polite smile of his own, Heather and Piper didn't look at each other but both had similar smirks on their face, Geoff and Michael high-fived, and Cody went for a high-five with Shelby who didn't notice as she was too stuck in her own thoughts, leaving cody hanging.

"Um, Chris?" Tia spoke up, eyes shifting between him and Izzy. "What happens if we do vote for our partner? How will anyone know?" She questioned, secretly hoping that the repercussions wouldn't be that bad.

"Ah, great question, Mia." Chris began speaking, sticking a finger up in the air.

"I'm Ti-" she began to correct him but was completely cut off.

"See, in case you've forgotten, we have cameras. Everywhere. So, if you try to vote your own partner off, we'll see, and it won't count as a vote for your partner. It will count as a vote for yourself to get the boot. Kapeesh?" He explained, raising his eyebrows.

Swallowing hard and nodding, Tia did her best to accept her fate as she looked at her sister and at Izzy once more.

"So, if we're all good with that, it's time to get started with the first challenge! Since this is a reboot of the same show that took place 10 years ago...we will be competing in all the same challenges! But, in a different order, of course. We can't have it be exactly the same. There's no shock factor there!" Chris practically yelled.

"So we're going to be competing in the exact same challenges as before? Really?" Duncan raised a skeptical eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"You are! Of course, there will be small differences with this partner twist, but we'll cross that bridge once we get to it." Chris grinned. "But are we all ready to hear what the first challenge is?"He was met with mostly silence other than Michael who raised his hand once more, exclaiming. "Ooh! I'm ready Chris, I am!" Earning him a small laugh from Cody who was looking at him almost pitifully, and Geoff's arm on his shoulder, shaking his head at his now partner.

"Digging the enthusiasm, Michael." Chris chuckled. "But, get ready campers! Because as a welcome gift you'll all be competing in a super fun game we like to call...dodgeball."

 **A/N: So there's that chapter and the intro to the first challenge! If you are someone who has an OC in this story, it's time for another little interactive bit! I'm just going to ask you to let me know how your OC will do in the dodgeball challenge, if there's anyone they would specifically go after, or anyone they wouldn't, and if there's anyone on their team they would try to team up with on this challenge. Again, thanks so much for reading, and I'm just gonna reiterate that reviews are always heavily encouraged! thanks, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
